


Scarlet gets the blues

by AnonEhouse



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Gen, mutant elimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Wanda Maximoff in this 'verse doesn't just remove mutant abilities- she removes mutants. All mutants. She probably didn't think on this too hard.





	Scarlet gets the blues

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Wishes go awry/spells rebound' square in my Tic Tac Woe bingo card.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"The Scarlet Witch cast a spell," Steve said, entering Tony's workshop unannounced.

"I hate magic," Tony said, automatically. "What did Wanda do?"

"She said 'no more mutants' and it's happening."

"What?" Tony looked up. "And how? Stop ultraviolet solar radiation? Eliminate all mutagens from the environment? Require all cell division to pass inspection?"

Steve took off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't understand. She didn't just stop new mutants from being born. She's erasing all mutants from existence. Not just taking away their powers. They're... gone."

"All." Tony's face went blank. "Not just humans with obvious extra-human traits related to the recent mutant-x gene? All mutants. Do you know corn originated as a large-headed grass? Which mutated. Hair sheep mutants became wool-bearers. And while I don't personally care for them, I assume some people will miss cauliflower and brussels sprouts. For a while."

"For a while? You don't mean..."

Tony turned on a monitor and spoke to his latest A.I. . "Show population numbers. Real time. World wide. Do not include any 'mutant-x' gene bearers." 

They watched in silence as the numbers became smaller. And kept getting smaller. "As we all haven't vanished at once, it seems the effect is eliminating organisms with the most recent mutations first," Tony said in a very, very, flat voice. "Perhaps it will stop while there are still some humans. Homo sapiens dates back to nearly 200,000 years ago. The genetic mutation resulting in the skin tones commonly referred to as white is undoubtedly more recent than that but research is inconclusive as to dating. It may have been a multiple event." 

"We have to find Wanda and have her reverse this."

"I've got everything and everyone searching, Steve. I hope they hurry." Tony looked up at him, meeting Steve's azure eyes with his own bright steel blue gaze. "A genetic mutation took place 6 to 10,000 years ago in one person living in the area around the Black Sea." Tony gave Steve a brief smile. "A single mutation traced down through the years gave us blue eyes."

Steve swallowed hard. He laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Wanda's eyes are blue."

"Like I said, I hope they hurry."


End file.
